The Agreement
by Diezi
Summary: Maria summons Loki to Midgard for a secret meeting.


Maria stepped out of the old cabin onto the covered porch. She held a lantern in her hand, which she slipped onto a hook outside the door. Sitting on the stoop, she blew on her chilled hands. Her eyes skimmed the dark forest then dropped to peek at her watch.

It wasn't quite midnight and she didn't know for certain that the man she waited for would be the punctual type or even that he would come at all. Honestly, she was just as unnerved by either outcome.

"You would be warmer inside," his smooth voice suggested as Loki stepped around her rental car to stand at the edge of the lanternlight. His black attire and dark hair melded so well with the night, making his features appear ghastly white in comparison.

Quickly rising to her feet, Maria resisted the urge to fidget as he took in her casual attire then made a slow visual sweep of their surroundings.

"We're alone… like I told Thor," she said.

His piercing eyes settled back on her. "I kept my part of the agreement, Agent Hill. You sending Thor to track me through the nine realms was a clear violation of what you agreed."

Her jaw clenched and there was a tightening in her throat that didn't abate as she tried to swallow. "I know. I had no other way," she started to say, then choked back the rest as he took a step closer. She ordered him, "Hold it."

He came to a stop, leering at her and sighing with irritation. "I've been summoned back here, exposed to possible capture and you expect me to just stand out in the cold."

Maria had tried to prepare exactly what she was going to say to him, but the intensity of his anger made her doubt every phrase that filtered through her mind. So, she decided to buy herself some extra time. Backing cautiously to the door, she took the lantern off the hook and stepped inside, vacating the doorway to stand on the far side of the main room. This put roughly twelve feet between her and Loki as he entered and shut the door.

"The place still looks abandoned," he commented, almost sounding amused. "Does S.H.I.E.L.D. know about it?"

"No, as we agreed."

"I'm not sure I believe you."

It irked her that he was questioning her integrity, even if he had a reason. "Loki, please?"

He moved suddenly, causing her to startle before she realized that his intent was to inspect the fireplace on the adjacent wall. He crouched down at the stone hearth, reaching in to retrieve a partially burned stick, which he used to clear away some of the ashes before stacking wood inside from the last of the pile beside him.

"Are you going to talk or just watch me?" he asked.

Talking hadn't become any easier. So, she had considered doing the latter until he mentioned it.

"I was surprised that Thor found you so quickly," she said, hoping to warm up to the purpose of her request for his presence at this clandestine meeting.

"So was I," he admitted, setting the wood ablaze with a simple wave of his hand. He stood, but lingered there even as he looked back her direction. "Your request gave him quite a sense of urgency."

"I guess I did come off as pretty desperate," Maria said, averting her gaze. She placed the lantern on the small table near her and eased onto one of the creaky chairs, resting her hands in her lap. Still she struggled to produce the necessary words.

He gave her much longer than she expected before rolling his eyes and snapping, "If you don't start explaining immediately, I will leave."

No; he couldn't leave. He was a clever and powerful sorcerer and practically immortal. Problem solving was his specialty, right? He would know what to do. He had to know.

Though she spoke with care, her voice still managed to squeak a little as she admitted, "I need your help."

He studied her for a long moment. His tone was less than eager as he tentatively prodded, "Go on."

She took a deep breath, squared up her shoulders and forced eye contact. If she could go toe-to-toe with Fury and endure weeks of torture at the hands of Thanos' interrogators, surely she could do this.

"I know we agreed not to speak of that night here together, but..."

He must have been holding his breath for he exhaled loudly, closed his eyes and shifted uncomfortably. "You're pregnant," he guessed with a frown.

"Only my doctor knows right now," Maria assured him. She hesitated and the silence grew until she said, "I figured if I took a leave of absence from S.H.I.E.L.D…."

"For how long?" Loki interjected crossly. "You really think you can hide the existence of a child from S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers? You already got Thor involved."

"What did you expect me to do?" She pushed up from the chair. "Our agreement didn't have a contingency for this and you certainly didn't leave me instructions on how to reach you if something unexpected came up."

"I didn't want to be found."

"Obviously."

He turned away, placing his hands on the mantle and hanging his head as his whole form seemed to slouch. "What do you want me to do?"

Maria's mouth opened, but shut just as quickly. She inched closer, coming around far enough to see the glow of the fire dancing in his hard eyes.

"Let's discuss options," she suggested.

"Perhaps we should just kill it."

She stepped back, protectively covering her stomach as she asked with a hint of panic, "Are you serious?"

He straightened, turned and started a slow stalking pace toward her that gave Maria plenty of time to retreat. The floorboards groaned under his hard soled boots as he followed her.

"I am a killer and a psychopath. You reminded me of those facts quite often during our imprisonment." He seemed to mock her as he asked, "One night of weakened resolve didn't change your mind about me, did it?"

Maria shook her head. "I won't kill an innocent child."

He closed in, putting himself directly in front of Maria as he firmly pinned her against the wall with his stronger, taller frame. "Maybe it will be a monster. I assume Thor told S.H.I.E.L.D. that I'm a shapeshifter of Jotun parentage. You want to take the chance?"

Having him so close had both a frightening and arousing effect on her. They stood mere feet from the doorway into the tiny bedroom where the 'indiscretion' had occurred and when his eyes drifted that direction, so did hers.

"It was…" he said with a reminiscent look in his pale eyes, "a memorable encounter."

Maria trembled, equally affected by his silky voice as the unexpected tenderness that eased into his grip. Color flushed her features. "It was a mistake. We agreed - never again."

"We agreed on several things, but how many of those promises have already been broken?"

He put up no resistance as she pushed out of his grasp and chose to return to her chair at the table because her legs felt a little unsteady beneath her.

"We're not killing the baby."

"It was a hollow threat," he said, sounding somewhat apologetic. "I just needed to see how you'd react."

"I don't want to play games. What's our next option?"

"I'm a fugitive wanted in at least three realms. Surely, you don't expect that I can care for an infant alone while on the run."

Maria nodded, conceding his point.

"I guess I'll have to quit S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Or you could just tell them the truth," he uttered. "With your current position you'll have the best medical care Midgard can offer. Of course, if the child is unusual, they'll probably take it away to be raised in a lab… or dissected."

Maria's chest and stomach tightened, making her feel instantly nauseous. "Do you always think the worst of people?"

He gave her a small smirk and chose to join her at the table, lowering himself into the other chair. "People continually give me reason to think the worst of them."

From the way he was looking at her, Maria couldn't help taking his comment to heart. "I was going to keep my promises to you."

"That's probably true," he said, "but now we'll never know for sure."

Maria reached back to rub at the tension in her neck and shoulder. She noticed Loki was studying her and said with a sigh, "I was stupid to think you'd be able to help me with this."

"You hoped I could help. Hopeful and stupid are far from comparable, Maria."

"You really think I should tell them the truth? The whole truth?"

"The truth is always easier to remember," he said. "Lies can be so tiring, but you probably already know that."

He stood, casting his gaze around the room.

"What?" she asked.

"I need something for a talisman," he said. "Something small that you can carry with you."

Maria drew out the delicate golden charm on a chain around her neck. It was a small ram for Aries, her zodiac sign.

"Like this?" she asked.

He was visibly pleased as he held out his hand to accept the necklace. He gripped it in his fist, concentrating as a bright light pulsed from between his fingers. The metal shimmered as he slipped it around her neck and secured the clasp, then dulled to normal as it rested against her skin again.

"It will afford you both extra protection from harm," he said, "and you can use it to call me if needed. I will hear you and come as quickly as I can."

Maria was touched and comforted by this gesture. She thanked him, climbing to her feet as he turned toward the door. Though there was nothing more to be decided, she felt a swell of anxiety when he stepped out onto the porch.

"Loki?" she called and followed after him.

He stopped at the bottom of the steps to acknowledge her.

"Thank you, for rescuing me from Thanos. I didn't say that before, but should have when it would've mattered more."

"I recall an equal amount of rescuing on your part in the ship," he responded, balancing a form of humility with his amusement. "I didn't entirely drag myself from the crash site to the cabin either."

She managed a smile for him before he strode off into the trees and the concealment of the night.

Maria gave him a thirty minute head start before she pulled her phone from the car and reactivated its tracking chip. Then she called the agency and requested to speak with Director Fury.

"Sir, I'm coming in," Maria told him, "and we need to talk."


End file.
